This invention relates to an electronic timepiece, and more particularly to an electronic timepiece with alarm which is able to generate ultrasonic waves and control other machinery by using the ultrasonic waves.
Electronic timepieces using a quartz oscillator as a source of base oscillation have developed remarkably thanks to the progress in electronic techniques, especially in the techniques of large-scale integrated circuits, and various timepieces with multifunctions are completed as commodities products and they are now on the market. For example, a stop watch with a time display or a time counting function, a world timepiece which displays times in several cities in the world, a timepiece with a counter, a display of remaining time, an alarm, a calculation function, etc. are available.
However, even in these watches with various functions, they only have a time display function and operation or calculation systems, but they don't have the ability of controlling other machinery.